onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 820 Prediction
Man, haven't done this for over 15 chapters. Cover Story: Hercules on top of an animal, reading the new bounty Page 1: Luffy: So Sanji is in trouble with Big Mom, and Kaido is making trouble in Wano... Should I be messing with two Yonkous at the same time? Even I know thatMs a bad thing... So I'll just beat up Big Mom, and then after that, beat up Kaido! Ussop: LUFFY! WE'LL STILL BE FIGHTING OFF TWO YONKOUS! Luffy: Yeah, but one at a time, instead of two. Ussop: Damn it Luffy, that's barely any different from fighting both of them! Page 2: Luffy: Hey, what's going on? Jack: DAMN IT! I WANT ZOU DEAD IN MINUTES! When shall it die? Jack Pirate: At this rate, I believe in about an hour. Jack: Hmm... What if I tried to kill it myself personally? Jack Pirate: I say... 3 minutes. Page 3: Luffy: What's going on?! Wanda: Damn it... They're back... EVERYONE! We all have to repel them if we want to win! Pedro, BlackBack, find out why Zou is screaming. Everyone else, attack the boats! Page 4: BlackBack: Man, I can't believe we can walk on Zou's legs. It always surprises me. Pedro: Indeed. However, if we can walk on this, it means... Jack: I hate being interrupted... Especially by little pests like you damn minks. However, this time, I'll finish what I should have started, and kill every single Mink here. Including the women and children. - Page 5: Roddy: I'm going to make these assholes suffer for what they did to Zou and the Minks! Bull Pirate: Heh heh heh, you damn minks stand no chance. You think those Gifters were bad? They're failures compared to us, the 'Ascended'. Just one ascended is as strong as a 100 Gifters, and one gifter is as strong as 10 pleasures. So, that means I' the equivalent of a thousand pirates! Roddy: Damn, I hate to admit it... But he's strong... Even stronger then some of the minks... Roddy: BUT DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME ASSHOLE! Page 6: Wanda: Are you a good sniper? Ussop: No. I'm one of the best. Wanda: Amazing, he hit 5 men with one hit... He's quite good. Better not fail in that aspect. Nami: LIGHTING BOMB! Page 7: ???: HOT DAMN, I LOVE ME A GOOD BUZZ! 'Skiddo: Gold Face. Bounty: 442 million' Ascended: Oh shit, Skiddo is happy! Gifter: Wait, is that bad? Ascended: Last time he was happy, he killed 80 pirates. Gifter: So? Ascended: All of whom were our guys! He doesn't discriminate in battle. HeMs easily one of the deadliest Ascended. Page 8: Skiddo: I'm going to tear these Minks apart! I'm so damn glad I met up with Jack after attacking those admirals! -Flashback- Pirate: SIR! JACK IS FOUND! Jack: Grr... Skiddo... Skiddo: So, you got your ass kicked? Page 9: Jack: SHUT UP! Skiddo: My, If I didn't use my Devil Fruit, I'd be dead! Jack: Damn, let me try again. Skiddo: No thank you! So, did you get Doflamingo. Jack: You won't believe this... But he escaped. Skiddo: THAT'S GREAT! Jack: But... Page 10: -Present- Skiddo: Well, still, who knew Jack would be so angry! Now, I better Alleviate my anger. Now, it seems I have to go skin me some minks! I always wanted to wear Mink! Roddy: How are you so fa... Page 11: Skiddo: TIME TO TEAR A DAMN ANIMAL APART! Wanda: Impossible... Not even the fastest Minks can catch that bullet... How fast can he be? Skiddo: Oh, so a lovely lady tried to kill me? Page 12: Sicilian: DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE A MINK! Skiddo: OOH! I just found a hat! - Jack: Damn it... I could have killed you by now if I was at full power... But instead, I can barely attack without being exhausted. I'm just going to have to kill you in the most violent way possible to make up for this. Pedro: How... How can you... HOW CAN YOU KILL US?! WHY?! Jack: Why? Do you think I enjoy this? Well, I don't. Page 13: Jack: I do this for one reason, and one reason only... SO MASTER KAIDO CAN CREATE THE ULTIMATE WAR ON THIS WORLD! Pedro: But... MILLIONS WILL DIE! Jack: Yes... But billions will live. Pedro: What?! Jack: A war so devastating, it shall end all wars. Peace is but an illusion. Only through the ultimate war, shall people like Me be gone from this world. Pedro: BUT YET, YOU KILL US?! Jack: Yes, to have Raizo. By having him, we can find One Piece, and have the marines forced to wage war on us. Once the war is over, no one shall die. Page 14: Pedro: YOU'RE INSANE! Jack: I am. I plan to use it well. Now, I shall kill you, Kill Zou, find Raizo, and then we can have plan three commence. Now... DIE FOR ULTIMATE PEACE! Luffy: Die for ultimate peace... HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL EVERYONE HERE AND SAY THAT YOU SUPPORT PEACE! Jack: You can't end war with hugs and smiles brat, only through death can we learn. Luffy: I'm not smart, but I do know one thing. Not to debate this with insane people. I just plan to kick your ass. Page 15: Nekomamushi: Not bad kid. I like your resolve. Inuarashi: Stand down Pedro. You fought long and hard. It's time we finish this Jack. Nekomamushi: I couldn't agree more Inu. Luffy: Jack... WE'RE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! Category:Blog posts